Omni-Triplets: Shorts!
by DoubleWrong
Summary: A series of shorts that take place within the larger Omni-Triplets storyline! (One-shots, you could say? ;) More character-focused, brief, and hijinks-centered side-stories to flesh out the universe a little bit. (These take place all around the timeline, but certain stories aren't written until later to avoid spoilers, confusion, and what not. :/)
1. Babysitting

"If you don't try it, how do you KNOW you won't like it?" Kate asked, attempting to get a 5-year-old to eat a spoonful of mushed, orange goop.

"Blech!" He replied, and threw the spoon away, in disgust.

"Well, well, well." Mathe said, leaned against the side of the hallway, his arms crossed, and a very smug grin on his face. "The token girl caring for the children. It's about time you recognize you're god-given biological role."

"Cute." Kate sighed, and poured another spoonful, before futilely trying to get the child to eat it. "Is that supposed to offend me, or are all those big words supposed to confuse me? 'Cause either way, it's not working."

"You're supposed to be offended." Matheo sighed.

"Well, I don't see how caring for others is an estrogen-ridden act, and quite frankly, I don't care."

"I don't care about your face." Matheo shot back, pulling down his bottom eyelid to show it's veiny inside.

The child laughed, hysterically, and fell on the floor, laughing.

"Whaddya know?" Matheo said, incredulous. "He likes me!"

"hE liKeS mE" Kate mimicked. "I'm getting paid to make sure this kid doesn't explode, so would you quit getting in my way?"

"PAID?" Matheo asked, shoving the kid out of the way, and sitting next to Kate. "How much? Come on, pony up the details!"

"Okay, you can never make fun of my weird sayings again, after you just said 'pony up.' "

"I'm still gonna make fun of you."

"Not if I can help it."

"How much is she paying you, sis?"

"It's a 'he.' "

"I don't CARE." Matheo said, clapping his hands to every syllable. "How much are you being PAID?"

"15$ an hour." Kate said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"HOLY MOOLA!" Matheo yelled, absolutely ecstatic. "This lady's LOADED! We gotta convince her to give use more!"

"For the last time, it's a guy."

"Couldn't care less... I've got an idea."

Matheo activated his Optitrix, and slammed down the core, transforming into ArmsGuy.

"Woah." The kid said, awestruck. "How'd you do that?

"Uh... " ArmsGuy scratched his head. "Magic...?"

"Good enough." Kate said.

"HOLY COW!" The kid said. "I wanna do that!"

"Uh, well that's the thing, kid." Kate said, picking the kid up, and seating him back on the couch. "Look, sometimes there's this thing called 'showbusiness,' where you _pretend _to do stuff, you know?"

"So... He didn't really transform?" The kid asked, incredibly disappointed.

Kate looked at ArmsGuy, who was only mouthing 'money.' "No. He didn't."

ArmsGuy facepalmed.

"Awww..." The kid's face drooped.

"... Is what I would say if I was lame!" Kate finished, pretending to be energetic.

"I KNEW it! He DID transform! AWESOME!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the mom of the kid walked into the house, holding her purse.

"Oh, Katherine, I tell you that was the most lovely movie my husband and I have ever-" She stopped, and stared at ArmsGuy. "AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh, I don't suppose we could... Dock a couple bucks off my pay?" Kate asked, hopefully.

In response, the lady grabbed her kid, and kicked Kate in the knees, before sprinting out of the house, into her car, and drove away, still screaming.

"Wow. What a close-minded individual, right, Kate?" ArmsGuy asked, shrugging nervously.

"Matheo. I'm gonna give you... A TEN SECOND HEAD START."

"Oh no." Matheo said, as Kate mutated her legs into XLR8's, her left arm into HandyMan's, her right into DiamondHead's, and her chest into CannonBolt's.

"... Before I kill you." Kate finished, glaring at him.

"Yeah, okay, bye!" Matheo said running off, as Kate chased after him, yelling.


	2. Chase

"Get back here!" Besu yelled, flying through the city skyline, attempting not to lose his balance.

"Don't think he can hear you, little brother!" Yunai replied, jumping off the side of a building, and landing on the ground, before mutating her legs into XLR8's, and speeding off into the distance. "Try getting lower!"

"LITTLE?!" Besu shouted in disbelief. "Why, I'll show YOU 'little!' "

"That sentence doesn't sound very family-friendly!" Hyu, as DragonFly, yelled in reply, flying closer to the streets than Besu.

"Shut up!" Besu groaned. "I don't even need your guys's help, he's just a petty crook!"

"How long have we been a hero team, again?" Yunai asked, talking into her earpiece. "I mean, how long is it gonna take for you to lear how teamwork... Y'know, works?"

"Please quit lecturing me, little sister."

"You're the youngest!" Yunai responded, offended.

"Guys, cut it out!" PaperCut interrupted, wrapping his hands around a speeding car. "I got him!"

A crowd of people gathered around the stopped car, still spinning it's wheels, trying to get away. PaperCut reinforced his arms, and used them to stop it in it's tracks. Besu and Yunai both landed next to him.

"And THAT'S, why this guy's my favorite alien." PaperCut said, grinning.

"Oh, put a sock in it, drama queen." Yunai said, shoving him out of the way.

"Yeah, I wanna know what this evil mastermind was up to." Besu agreed.

PaperCut nodded, and morphed his hand into a sharp, thin spike, before shoving it into the car's lock. He extruded several spindly limbs from the spike, using them to manipulate the inner workings of the lock. With in seconds, the door was unlocked, and Yunai flung it open, as Besu reached in, and yanked the driver from his seat.

"Alright, Sleazeball." Besu said, menacingly. "Where's the bodies?"

"W-what?" The driver asked, petrified.

"THE BODIES!" Besu yelled, shaking the man.

"Dude." Yunai said. "He was only speeding."

"Is that what this is about?!" The man yelled, shoving Besu off of him. "I was only SPEEDING?!"

"Um. Yeah." PaperCut confirmed. "Y'know. Go the speed limit."

"Oh, WHAT?!" Besu groaned. "Are you kidding me? How bored were you guys?!"

"Very." PaperCut said.

"I say, we should murder these so-called 'superheroes!' " A passerby accused.

"Oh no!" Besu said, falling to his knees. "MY REPUTATION!"

()

Matheo awoke from bed in a cold sweat, absolutely fearful. He looked over to his alarm clock, as it read 5 o'clock. He breathed a sigh of relief, before the lights were suddenly turned on, as Kate and Todd both burst into his room.

"What the-?!" Matheo yelled, jumping against the wall.

"Matheo, come on!" Todd yelled. "We gotta go!"

"Some dude's speeding in downtown Denver!" Kate chimed in. "It's showtime!"

Matheo opened his mouth to say something, but passed out instead. Kate and Todd both looked at each other, and started snickering, before turning the lights off, tip-toeing out of the room, and closing the door behind them.


	3. Lessons

"Okay, Fluffy, what do we call _this_?" Todd asked, holding up a picture of a red circle.

Fluffy squinted at the picture, before rubbing his snout with his paw.

"Uh... An octagon?" Fluffy asked, unsure of himself.

"No, it's a circle. But, you can still get bonus points for the color!" Todd said, smiling at him.

"Violet!" Fluffy yelled, excitedly.

"Eh." Todd shrugged, marking down an extra half point on a progress tracker he'd been filling out all afternoon. "Closer than usual."

"Oh, come on." Fluffy whined. "I had to have gotten it that time."

"Nope, but, hey! We're better off than when we started." Todd said, encouragingly. "At least you're answering with the correct... Noun-types."

"Is that a word?" Fluffy asked, cocking his head.

"Uh... It's more like a... Junction, of words. Essentially mashing two words into one... Kinda word."

"Aw, man." Fluffy murmured to himself. "This stuff is complicated."

"At least you knew basic English right off the bat. That helps." Todd scratched his head. "Though you're really adept at reading the language of your SpellBook, so I know you have the capacity to learn more."

"What does _capacity_ mean?!" Fluffy cried, distraught.

"It's kind of like potential, but-"

"Oh, this isn't helping." Fluffy sighed. "Can we go back to the red circle stuff again?"

"Hey!" Todd shouted, suddenly. "You got it! It's a red circle!"

"Goodie." Fluffy sighed. "Just bring up the next card, please."

"Got it." Todd said, and took out another card with a green triangle on it. "What's this?"

"Oh!" Fluffy replied excitedly. "Mo told me about these! It's a Leprechaun!"

"No, Fluffster." Todd sighed, annoyed. "You do this every time I pull out a green object. It can be green, _without_ being a leprechaun."

"But then how does St. Patrick's Day work?"

"That's an Irish holiday. We don't talk about those."

"Okay, fine." Fluffy said. "If that's the case, then it's a... Green... Diamond?"

"No, Diamonds have 4 corners, up, down, and sides. This has 3 corners, so that makes it a...?"

"A... A crippled Diamond?"

"No, in English some words have synonyms. Now, before you whine, that just means 2 words with the same meaning. So, 3's synonym is 'tri' There are 3 angles, so that makes it a..."

"Oh, THAT'S what a 'triangle' is!" Fluffy said, happily. "I'd have never guessed."

"You sure have fun learning about this stuff, huh?" Todd asked, smirking.

"Yeah. I wanted to get Mo to teach me this stuff, but he kept threatening to throw stuff at me. And Kate only taught me what a ball was."

"Lucky me."

"Okay, so what's next?" Fluffy asked, wagging his tail.

"Let's see." Todd said, pulling out a picture with a orange rhombus on it. "Ooh, this one might be kinda tricky, huh?"

Fluffy paused, and looked at the picture, before looking at Todd, slightly betrayed.

"I thought we weren't doing letters."


	4. Games

"NOO!" Matheo cried, throwing the controller to the ground in anger. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh well." Todd shrugged. "That's how it goes. You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

"That's not even right!" Matheo whined. "How can this be?! I'm a genius how can you beat me in _anything_ tech-related?!"

"I dunno." Todd shrugged. I've just got a... Red, green, and blue thumb, you know?"

"I can't take this." Matheo groaned, as he raised his Optitrix into his view. "I'm gonna win, no mater what!"

"Do I even wanna-?" Todd asked, tilting his head.

"I'm gonna Alienize!"

"Ooh!" Todd sat up, immediately. "I'm stealing that!"

"Shut up." Matheo grimaced, before slamming down his Omni-core, and exploding into red.

()  
Matheo's legs became short, and stubby, and black liquid growing over his body. Red covered the lower half of his body, and the insides of his legs, with circuitry of the same color covering his now blob-esque appearance, and an Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest.

()

"TechGuy!" He said, before leaping into the television, and malforming his body to cover it.

"Hey!" Todd shouted, jumping to his feet. "That's cheating!"

"Oh well." TechGuy said, dismissively. "If you wanna make an omelette, you gotta break a few eggs."

"So you admit that the super-smart Matheo can't beat me in a video game, without fixing it?" Todd asked, putting his finger on his cheek, striking a sassy pose. "Wow, thanks. That's actually kinda flattering."

"Grrr..." TechGuy murmured. "What's it take to beat you, fair-and square, anyway?"

"Skill." Todd grinned. "I think they sell it at none-of-your-beeswax avenue."

"I'm gonna kill you!" TechGuy screamed, transforming the Tv into a small crab-mech, with mounted laser-guns.

"Oh, flip." Todd's eyes widened, and he dived out of the way of the lasers, which hit the mirror behind him, and bounced around the living room. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me?!" TechGuy yelled. "You always blame your problems on me! I'm sick of it!"

"Oh geez. I think I hit a nerve."

"Oh don't worry, I'm only gonna hit ALL OF YOURS!"

TechGuy leaped off the entertainment center, and began scurrying at Todd, who dived out of the way, activating his Splicatrix, and slamming down on a random alien in mid-air, and transforming into:

"GreyMatter?!" He asked, looking down at himself. "Aw, man..."

TechGuy suddenly jumped into him, and tackled him to the ground. "Any last words?" He asked, menacingly.

GreyMatter looked at the laser beam, which now was heading right for the stem of the hanging ceiling fan. "FAN!" He yelled, pointing to it.

"Wha-?" TechGuy asked, before the fan fell to the ground, shattering into a mess of broken glass, wood, metal, and wires.

The twins both got up, and transformed back into a human, a now reformed television on the ground next to Matheo. They then looked at each other, horrified.

"So..." Matheo sighed. "Who gets clean-up?"

"Well, let's play rock-paper-scissors." Todd shrugged.

"Oh, not again..." Matheo slumped his shoulders in defeat.


End file.
